Fireheart
by tsukirabbit
Summary: Rei and Minako romance drabbles. Nothing more, nothing less.
1. I

This is the beginning of an ongoing drabble-esque collection of Rei/Minako oneshots. I hope you enjoy and review. Everything hence for will be K - T rated. Any drabbles that are rated M will be posted in a different set, fyi.

Fireheart

I

It shouldn't be so easy.

But it is.

But it _shouldn't_ be, and that makes Rei nervous.

They are able to get away from their friends with such ease. No one blinks an eye or even notices them leaving. No one notices Minako dragging her by the arm to the farthest end of the Arcade on this late afternoon, the sun just going down.

They slip into the shadows so smoothly and meld into them as if they belong. What a silly thought, Rei thinks, blowing her bangs out of her face. She is frustrated with herself, she hates being frustrated with herself.

She isn't feeling like herself, and Minako isn't acting like herself. She isn't sure which one is worse.

Minako giggles girlishly and bounces on her feet.

Definitely a weird acting Minako is worse.

"Minako, we should get back to the others," she whispers, truly whispers, she doesn't want anyone else in the Arcade to hear, to be alerted that the two girls are standing off to the corner in a strangely intimate position, the blonde's arms around the dark haired girl's waist as if they are lovers.

Minako giggles again, this time louder and Rei worries she'll alert someone. Her breath tickling Rei's neck. The Senshi of Mars shivered. "Afraid to be alone with me, Rei?" and Rei feels more than sees her lips pout against the hairs of her now hypersensitive neck.

"No," Rei groaned.

_Yes._

"Then..." Minako wriggles her eyebrows in a too-cute fashion "if you aren't afraid, let's just stay right here. It's comfy!" Minako pulls Rei into the a booth that is still somewhat hidden by shadows and thankfully far enough away from the other patrons. Around the corner they can hear Usagi's laughter and Rei pinches the bridge of her nose praying none of the gang wander around to them.

"Why are you doing this, Minako?" Rei ask, implores, she sincerely wants to know.

"Why not?" Minako practically bubbles and Rei can think of a million reasons but decides to only name one.

"We are friends," she stresses. "Like, really good friends. Best of friends maybe even, and now you are flirting with me and - "

"Excuse me!" Minako looks offended, but her eyes shine with unsaid amusement. "I wasn't the one staring at **_your_ **cleavage all day, missy!"

Rei blushes a furious pink and shakes her head. "That wasn't my fault, you shouldn't wear such revealing clothing," and she sneaks a glance down at the girl's breasts yet again before turning scarlet.

"So, you admit you were checking me out?" Minako beams.

"No - "

"Am I bigger than Makoto now?" Minako interjects, pushing her breast together. "Here, feel," she grabs Rei's hand and places them on on the swell of her left breast and Rei recoils like she had touched fire. Her face is now beyond scarlet, is a totally new shade of embarrassment never seen before.

"Are you insane!" Rei wants to scream, but remembers herself and only hisses. "We can't be doing this," she adds with a growl.

"Why?" Minako asks innocently.

"Because, like I said. We. Are. Friends!"

"That's not the reason," Minako shakes her head, her blonde locks going everywhere. "Tell me the real reason," and she stares at Rei with such large, unblinking and hypnotizing blue eyes that Rei is compelled to speak the truth, if only for this moment.

"You do this to everyone," Rei says breathlessly, as if she's been jogging. Her heart is beating a hundred miles per hour and feels about ready to jump out of her chest. "You **_flirt_ **and _**tease** _and then you move on to someone else who will keep your interest for, like, a week at most."

And to her disbelief Minako nods in agreement. She doesn't try to refute her statement. When the blonde doesn't say anything more Rei makes to get up from the booth and rejoin their other friends when she feels Minako place a small, delicate hand on her rough one, calloused from work at the temple.

"I do play games." Minako admits. "It's fun, honestly, but I wouldn't do that to you, Rei. You mean too much to me. Like you said, we are friends, maybe best of friends, and that makes all the difference." Minako says this with sincerity laced in her voice.

Rei gulps. "I'm not like Haruka," she tells her friend, unsure of what to say to her words. She is confused now and her brain is going haywire. She looks for a way out of this. Pulling at the hem of her school uniform she says again, more confidently, "I'm not like Haruka, _at all_."

And Minako smiles, "And I'm not like Michiru."

Edging deeper into the booth seat, "No, Minako, I mean I don't like girls like _that_," Rei tells her. This is true, honestly, Rei doesn't like girls. She's always been attracted to males. Males like Mamoru (prior to his destiny being revealed) and Yuuichirou and countless others she doesn't care to recall. Rei doesn't like girls. Rei does like Minako though, and that little fact scares her. She tries to ignore this glaring fact but each second she spends alone with Minako her resolve weakens.

"Oh?" Minako takes this in for a moment. She seems deterred slightly, if only for a second, and then suddenly a smile spreads on her pretty face. "Well, lucky for you I'm not a girl!"

"Oh?" Rei says with a small smile. She has no idea what ludicrous thing is going to come out of Minako's mouth, but she is sure it will be amusing at least.

"No," Minako says resolutely, "I'm a _goddess_!"

"Mina-"

The dark haired girl is silenced with a fierce kiss. As Minako kisses her Rei falters for a second, but quickly responds with equal, but less practiced fervor. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel less experienced and less than worthy of these feelings the lithe little goddess was bestowing upon her. Rei had been kissed before, but never like this, and she wasn't sure if she could hold her own and that infuriated her and made her try harder. Yet if the sweet little moan Minako let out as she wrapped her arms around her neck was anything to go by, Rei wasn't doing half bad at all.

The two seventeen year old girls stayed like that until they hear a shrill voice of their Princess laugh, "_Final_-**freaking**-ly!" and a quickly added "Oh, **GOD**! Get a **ROOM**!"

End.


	2. II

I'll go ahead and say thank you for reading. I also want to say this story takes place during the Silver Millennium, and that, though I do not use both of their names in this particular drabble, I like to imagine Rei's name in the Silver Millennium is Alcippe (the daughter of Ares) and Minako is Beroe (the daughter of Aphrodite). I really like writing Silver Millennium drabbles partially because you get to play with (or in my case butcher) mythology and olden times a bit.

**Fireheart**

**II**

They were both _girls_.

That alone made it wrong in so many ways to begin with.

Girls, she had been taught, we supposed to love _boys, _not other girls!

To make matters worse, they were both Princesses.

And yet, to make matters worse still, their parents, Queen Aphrodite of the planet Venus and King Ares of the planet Mars were entangled in their own love affair, but of course that was between two fully grown, fully in-power monarchs. Two monarchs of different genders. Two monarchs who had already married off to others and produced countless heirs to carry own after they were gone. That made all the difference.

Princesses. They were _Princess_, and somewhat short of being step-sisters! As Princesses they were the very lifeblood of their family's lineage as was their wombs that would nurture and birth the next generation of rulers of Mars and Venus. And, though she wasn't a Mercurian when it came to her intelligence, she was certain two females couldn't make little royal babies.

Sometimes, despite how much she loved being of the feminine persuasion, she wished she had been born a boy. How wonderful would fate have been if it had blessed her to be born a burly man, a Prince of Venus; the first Prince of Venus in over eight decades. Maybe then the Martians and Venusians could join in a public union. Together they could unite the peace loving Venusians and the military advanced Martians in holy matrimony. Together they could have children ; a girl with long golden hair and a boy with messy raven black lock. But, she wasn't a boy.

She was barely a woman really. She was stuck in that awkward age between adolescence and adulthood. That emotional stage where everything seemed so much bigger than it actually was, only in her case everything was a big deal. She was a Princess firstly, but now - and just as importantly - she had become a Senshi. The _leader_ of the Senshi at that. Her life had went from a spoiled, pampered Princess of the Venusian court who was expected only to marry and birth heirs (something she had always know she was capable of) to one of excitement and pain and exhilaration as she fought tooth and nail to keep the galaxy safe (and where no day was a sure thing). And, a life of love.

What she felt for the Martian Princess was different than what she felt for Adonis, the Duke she had known, if only briefly, back on Venus. He betrothed. She loved Adonis in a way she supposed, she loved the way his golden hair would shine in the sunlight and the way his emerald green eyes looked like the rare gems that adorned her dear mother Aphrodite's jewelry. But that was it. She was more in love with the idea of Adonis than anything, if she were to be honest. In love with the idea of fulfilling her duty as Princess and living a long, lazy life while her husband tended to matters of the Planet as she concentrated on her many happy and healthy children.

With the Princess of Mars it was all _different_. Too wonderfully different that at times it scared her. She loved her so much deeper than the way her hair fell below her knees and how it smelled of strawberries and firewood. Or the way her deep purple eyes spoke of determination and fierceness one moment but love and devotion the next. She loved the way her soul called to her own as if preordained to met and be joined as one entity. The way their hands melded together or how their bodies moved in unison under the cover of night. The way she moaned her name so sweetly with the utmost love flowing from her pouting lips. _Beroe_.

Everything about the Martian the Princess of Venus loved and would love until her dying day.

Though they were both girls, and this was so wrong in so many ways, the Venusian royal had never felt more right than when she was with her secret lover from the planet of Mars.

End


End file.
